


not worth the hearing (you'll lose)

by MissSugarPlum



Series: you're just a line in a song [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not beta-read, Tumblr Prompt, but close to it, not quite crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/pseuds/MissSugarPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nothing major, supposed to be a simple heist, in and out, quick as you please, thank you and goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not worth the hearing (you'll lose)

**Author's Note:**

> For [amadayus](amadayus.tumblr.com), who prompted "fire, flames, or excessive heat".
> 
> Also, the [Cullinan diamond](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cullinan_Diamond), more commonly referred to as the Star of Africa, is a [very](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/fe/76/57/fe765762b269ce6ff97b6ce47f9a130b.jpg) [real](http://specials-images.forbesimg.com/imageserve/08ageSogNtg5h/0x600.jpg?fit=scale&background=000000) [thing](https://liloveve.files.wordpress.com/2014/04/royal-sceptre-queen-elizabeth.jpg) and it is [beautiful](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/-JKfXTeRf0o/hqdefault.jpg).
> 
> **Edit: translated into[Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3866479/10193625#part_content) by the ever-amazing [Just_Irene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Irene/pseuds/Just_Irene)!**
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Title from Fall Out Boy's My Name Is David Ruffin And These Are The Temptations, and if you actually know what song that is just know that I now love you unconditionally)

Len groans. Perfect.

 

It was nothing major, supposed to be a simple heist, in and out, quick as you please, thank you and goodbye. A small team, just him and Mick, hit the empty warehouse three hours before the shipment is scheduled for transport, cold and heat guns not even necessary (though they have them just in case, and what kind of personas would Captain Cold and Heatwave even be if they didn’t have their trademark weapons?), no one would even know the truck was empty until it got to wherever it was going.

 

If not for the lone guard, one not mentioned in any plans at all, completely off the radar, ready and waiting for precisely something like this to happen, their plan would have gone off without a hitch.

 

They didn’t even mean to cause any damage—he and Mick had brought up their guns, more for show than as an actual threat, because they took to their code of No Killing seriously (they all remembered the last time Mark accidentally sent someone to the hospital in critical condition, and none of them were keen on getting the full force of the Flash’s wrath hurled at them at lightning speed, not again), and Mick shot off a warning shot, intent on scaring the man away.

 

(What they failed to remember, or perhaps maybe didn’t even realize, was that Lisa had confiscated their weapons at some point and fluttered her lashes at Cisco and made a very compelling case of why he should upgrade their guns, because heat and cold and gold were all very well and good, but the weapons were only so good as their maker, and Cisco would be the first to admit he wasn’t at his best making them, kidnapped and under extreme duress, with his brother’s life on the line. In the end, Lisa didn’t even really have to try that hard—Cisco can’t resist making things _better_ , especially when he has the means and intellect to do so, and especially when it’s his own tech. The weapons he returns to Lisa are smoother, faster, more efficient, more precise in their targeting and packing a bigger wallop, because he knows the most they do is surface damage, and he knows he doesn’t need to worry about them using these enhanced guns to actually _hurt_ anyone.)

 

So Mick fires off a warning shot, finger a long pull on the trigger—longer than apparently necessary now, because the next thing they know, the entire warehouse is ablaze, flames almost white in their intensity and licking their way steadily up to the roof. The guard panics, bolts, and Len hopes to anyone out there listening that the man finds a way out safely because he has other things to worry about right now.

 

“Mick!”

 

His hand gets shaken off the moment he puts it on Mick’s shoulder, and he growls in frustration as the other man stares at the flames hungrily.

 

“Mick, time to go, _now_.” He ignores the heat gun, waved haphazardly in his direction like some vague notion of a threat, grabs Mick by the collar of his fire-resistant jacket and starts hauling him in the direction the guard went, looking for an exit not blocked off by walls of fiery madness.

 

Three seconds later, he and Mick are outside the warehouse and he blinks, startled, before his mind is able to catch up. He grins, mostly in relief because now he knows where the guard disappeared to, and without further prompting, he casts the cold gun at the flames peeking through the walls. He can’t save the warehouse, can only freeze the flames and contain the damage, and he spares a single moment to mourn the loss of his prize.

 

He stares at the building a few seconds longer, trying to determine whether or not the sudden fire is fully encased in ice or not (and wow, he and Mick are definitely going to be testing out these new enhancements sometime in the very near future, because he was _not_ expecting this, and that is unacceptable). He only looks away when he hears a very pointed throat-clearing, and he turns to see Barry Allen, in skin-tight red tri-polymer fabric, arms crossed in front of his chest and a _very_ unimpressed look on his face.

 

Len sneaks a peek at Mick, who looks half-sheepish and half-hungry at the thought of the punch his gun now packs, and he can’t help a snort of amusement. It’s worth the glare Barry throws his way, but only just.

 

“Would either of you care to tell me what happened?”

 

“You can’t blame either of us for this, Flash,” Mick protests. “Your little engineer, Lisa’s boy-toy— _he’s_ the one you should be looking at.”

 

“He’s not the one who tried to steal a necklace with a stone cut from the Cullinan diamond,” Barry returns easily, revealing said necklace from where he had hidden it coiled carefully in his palm, and Len’s mouth waters at the sight of it. “You are.”

 

“It’s not even one of the bigger ones,” Len grumbles, but he knows when to accept defeat. Barry sends a faint smirk at him, fingers closing delicately around the jewellery once more.

 

“Better luck next time,” he says insincerely with a sweet smile and a shrug. “See you at home.” He zips forward, presses a lingering kiss to Len’s cheek, before dashing away again, a hint of his laughter coloring the wind.

 

Mick scowls at him. “This would be a lot easier if you weren’t married to the damn hero of this city, you know.”

 

Len only shrugs as he hears sirens approaching in the distance, mind already working on their next heist. He wonders at the Flash’s quicker-than-normal response time, hopes he hasn’t left any record, any trace of what they were doing, anywhere around the house for Barry to stumble across and use to foil their plans.

 

Again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [here](http://that-pumpkinspicewhitegirl.tumblr.com/post/134289320273/has-anyone-asked-for-coldflash-a-cause-im).


End file.
